1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the smoking of meat, fish and other food products, and more particularly relates to a simple, efficient and compact smoker device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Smokehouses and associated smoking apparatus have been known in the art for some time. The smoking of meat, fish and other foods has been recognized as a method of curing foods, and also as a means to impart desirable flavor to such foods. Various apparatus have been utilized in the art for this purpose.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,337,974, issued to Casey on Apr. 20, 1920, there is disclosed a food curing and smoking apparatus. The Casey apparatus includes a smoke chamber within which several vertically spaced conveyor belts are positioned. The direction of travel of the belts alternates such that food is passed back and forth through the smoke chamber until it is removed at an exit port. A smoke generator is located near the smoke chamber and a valved duct connects the generator to the chamber. A second duct connects the opposite end of the chamber with the generator to provide recirculation.
A smokehouse design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,534,867, issued to Peschke et al. on Apr. 21, 1925. The Peschke smokehouse includes a wheeled carriage which is transported by means of a conveyor through a smoke chamber, the smoke being provided by fires located beneath the smoke chamber. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,229,298, issued to Lenzke on June 12, 1917, there is also disclosed a smoke house which provides for transporting the food to and from the smoke chamber by means of a wheeled carriage.
A device for the treatment of cereals is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,015,388, issued to Thomas on Sept. 24, 1935. The cereals are fed onto a first conveyor portion and passed through the treating unit to an exit port. The Thomas device includes a conveyor which provides for movement of the cereals through the chamber in several, alternating directions. The Thomas device, however, does not contemplate the smoking of the cereal.
Although various units and devices have been known in the prior art for smoking foods, certain disadvantages are associated with such devices in particular applications. The Casey apparatus, for example, is complex in construction and bulky in size and is primarily suited for large scale operations. The Peschke and Lenzke smoke houses are similarly complex and bulky, and are inconvenient for use on a small scale. The present invention provides a smoker device which is simple in construction, compact, reliable and easily operated. The minimal expense and the compactness of the present invention make it excellently suited for use in smaller operations, such as restaurants.